


Of All The Days That I Have Lived

by jenonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Historical References, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenonghan/pseuds/jenonghan
Summary: Dari semua hari yang kujalani, hanya hari-hari yang kulalui bersamamulah yang terasa nyata.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 23





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Pindahan dari dari wp, rewriting by adding sum scenes here and there | ditulis historical references tapi poorly researched jan tuntut aq |

*

Benak Junhui tinggal dalam tempat yang buram dan berkabut.

Ingatannya tak memiliki apapun yang cukup jelas untuk diingat, kecuali atas hal-hal sebatas fakta bahwa dia adalah anak sulung dari lima bersaudara yang terlahir dalam keluarga petani di sebuah desa terpencil, hadir ke dunia dan tumbuh selayaknya miliaran manusia lain, sampai suatu hari pemerintah menyatakan bahwa negara sedang dalam keadaan darurat dan berakhir dikuasai oleh penjajah yang mengambil alih tanah mereka, meminta para pemuda untuk ikut bergabung dalam militer sebagai bukti pengabdian terhadap penguasa baru –tak terkecuali Junhui. Bahkan, ingatan mengenai hal itu pun tak terlalu jelas. Sampai suatu hari, Junhui menyimpulkan bahwa segala yang terjadi padanya adalah mimpi. Tak ada kenyataan. Hidupnya hanyalah sekadar ilusi yang panjang, seperti cermin yang akan pecah menjadi miliaran keping bila saatnya tiba, dan perlahan akan berubah menjadi debu semesta, menghilang sama sekali disapu angin bernama waktu.

Tak ada yang nyata. Semua latihan militer itu, saat-saat di mana dia pernah menusuk tewas seorang musuh, masa di mana dia menarik pelatuk dan menyaksikan darah muncrat memercik dari tubuh manusia bak kembang api dari daging dan darah, atau saat di mana rekannya sesama prajurit sekarat di depan mata, atau segala hal lain yang dia lega bahwa dia tak perlu mengingatnya.

Bahwa dia tak perlu mengingatnya.

*

“Coba lihat itu, lagi-lagi Moon Junhui!” seorang tentara berseru saat ia melihat Junhui menyeret jasad yang telah bersimbah darah sampai mengotori tangan, dan mungkin cipratannya mengenai sedikit wajah Junhui saat ia menembak tadi. “Kurasa kau akan dipromosikan sebentar lagi,” ujar temannya, berjongkok sedikit untuk memeriksa tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu, “Benar, dia kepala desa Kim Myung Bak,” prajurit itu mengecek wajah itu dan memastikan, sebelum kemudian berjengit sedikit saat mengelap darah yang mengenai tangannya ke tanah.

“Sudah tak ada siapa-siapa di desa ini, Seungjin?” Junhui memandang sekeliling. Rumah-rumah sudah habis dirusak oleh rekan-rekannya, dan para penduduk yang tinggal mayatnya sudah bergelimpangan di jalan seperti kerikil setelah dihabisi satu pasukan yang datang atas komando sang Jendral yang mengatakan bahwa di desa itu ada pergerakan untuk melawan penguasa. Kepatuhan berarti keselamatan, dan pembangkangan membawa ganjaran. Kim Myung Bak memilih yang kedua, dan matilah ia dicekik keteguhannya yang tak membaca situasinya sendiri itu.

Seungjin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, “Sepertinya begitu. Aku juga sudah bilang pada yang lain untuk bersiap kembali ke markas,” Junhui mengangguk mendengarkan Seungjin. Mereka berjalan melintasi desa sebelum kemudian perhatian keduanya beralih pada suara benda-benda berjatuhan yang diikuti oleh jeritan melengking perempuan dari salah satu rumah. Junhui dan Seungjin saling pandang sebelum kemudian meletakkan jasad dan pergi mengikuti arah suara. Sesuai perintah Jendral, tak ada seorang pun penduduk desa yang boleh tersisa. Habisi semua.

Junhui dan Seungjin berpencar ke lain arah, sebelum kemudian telinga Junhui menangkap lebih banyak suara dari sebuah rumah yang semakin menunjukkan bahwa ada manusia hidup di sana. Junhui kemudian mendorong pintu yang setengah terbuka itu dan menemukan orang berseragam sama dengannya tengah mencekik dan menindih seorang perempuan yang wajahnya tak bisa dilihat Junhui. Suara basah lendir yang memuakkan mau tak mau terdengar, diperjelas oleh keheningan yang menyelimuti desa dan perempuan itu pastilah kesulitan lari karena kakinya yang kecil sebelah. Junhui membeku beberapa saat di tempat, namun matanya terbuka lebar seolah memiliki kehendaknya sendiri untuk menelan semua adegan itu ke dalam otak Junhui, “Junyoung...” panggil Junhui rendah. Tapi prajurit itu tak menoleh, terlalu larut dirinya memaksakan tubuhnya pada orang lain.

“Junyoung!”

Junyoung tersentak dan berhenti, menengok ke arah suara tempat Junhui berdiri sebelum akhirnya menggeser tubuhnya dan merapikan celananya. “Kau sudah selesai?”

Perempuan itu kemudian bangkit dari ketidakberdayaannya dan mendorong Junyoung dengan sisa tenaganya, menjerit sebelum kemudian menembak kepalanya sendiri setelah merebut pistol Junyoung. Darah muncrat untuk kesekian kali hari itu, tapi bagi Junhui, Junyoung saat ini jauh lebih menjijikkan daripada semua hal paling menjijikkan yang pernah dilihatnya. “Kembali ke markas, benar kan?” Junyoung hanya melirik onggokan tubuh itu sebelum kemudian berlalu keluar mendahului Junhui seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Keheningan tak memberikan sedikit pun suara yang bisa mengalihkan otak Junhui dari suara menjijikkan yang berasal dari perbuatan Junyoung, membuat kepalanya mengulang-ulang suara yang telah berlalu, terus dan terus seperti rekaman rusak. Tatapan Junhui kosong menatap puing-puing rumah. Tangannya mengepal, dan di dadanya, ada sesuatu yang hendak membuncah dan mendesak untuk dilampiaskan segera.

“Junyoung...”

Langkah sepatu terhenti, sebelum detik berikutnya memutar untuk menoleh si pemanggil. Semua terjadi begitu cepat –pistol diangkat, pelatuk ditarik dan peluru meluncur tiga kali tepat di kepala. Menyisakan satu lagi tubuh tak bernyawa dengan wajah tinggal separuh. Darah muncrat dan Junhui seolah terseret masuk dalam ruang di mana kenyataan dan mimpi begitu semunya tanpa ada batas, darah-darah berubah menjadi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak bisa diingatnya, namun cukup untuk membuat dadanya sesak. Semua lalu menjadi gelap, dan ingatan Junhui takkan menyisakan apapun untuk diingat ketika pagi tiba, kecuali bulir-bulir keringat di sekujur tubuh membasahi punggungnya dan napasnya yang terengah.

*

“Luar biasa!” kekeh seorang pria paruh baya membahana dalam ruangan. “Letnan Satu Moon Junhui, saya memang tidak salah memilih kamu! Ayo, minum lagi! Sepuasnya! Saya yang traktir!” Mayor Han menepuk bahu Junhui sambil menyodorkan sebotol penuh arak yang baru saja diantarkan pelayan ke meja mereka. Mayor Han sudah bersiap untuk menuang isi botol itu ke cawan Junhui, yang hanya tersenyum canggung seraya menyodorkan cawannya, mengawasi botol arak itu kalau-kalau Mayor Han sudah agak terlalu teler untuk bisa menuangnya dengan benar. Junhui meneguknya sekali, merasakan arak mengaliri tenggorokannya seraya hanya bisa semakin yakin bahwa dia tak akan benar-benar menyukai rasanya.

“Terima kasih, Mayor Han, namun saya rasa anda terlalu memuji.”

“Berhenti merendah, bajingan tengik. Pikirmu malam ini kita bisa makan enak karena siapa?” Seungjin tertawa sambil meneguk araknya. Junhui hanya mengangkat bahu. “Benar, Letnan Muda Lim. Kita jarang bisa menang secepat ini merebut titik penting, dan ini bukan hanya merayakan kemampuanmu, Junhui. Tapi juga keberuntungan kita!” Mayor Han berkata lagi.

Junhui hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum kemudian bersandar ke dinding. Sebenarnya dia ingin lekas kembali ke barak dan mungkin menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca daripada berbicara tak jelas dengan rekan-rekan dan atasannya. Tapi bersikap begini juga salah satu etika dan kebiasaan yang wajib dihormati, maka itu Junhui tak bisa seenaknya mangkir. Kemanapun Mayor Han pergi, dia harus patuh dan ikut, sampai urusannya dianggap selesai. Karena prajurit yang lain juga begitu. Kalau sudah mabuk, Mayor Han kurang lebih tidak akan mengajak kemana-mana lagi. Sayangnya malam ini pertahanannya terhadap alkohol cukup kuat, jadi kemungkinan besar, selesai minum dia akan membawa rombongannya ke tempat lain. Tempat yang tidak pernah Junhui sukai, dan memilih untuk tidak mengunjungi kalau dia bisa.

Tapi kemungkinan itu hampir pasti akan terjadi. Karena rekan-rekannya sesama prajurit tak segan menunjukkan betapa mereka butuh ke tempat itu.

*

Junhui hanya bisa berjalan menunduk, tak yakin harus bersikap bagaimana selain mengikuti langkah rombongan berseragam militer di depannya. Dia tak terlalu sering kemari, lebih suka menghindarinya kalau dia bisa, karena pengalamannya berada di kawasan lampu merah itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Dia bukannya sok suci atau terlalu perawan untuk berada di situ. Junhui pernah bercinta sekali dengan seorang gadis kampung yang dia sudah lupa namanya, dan perempuan bukanlah makhluk yang bisa membuat hatinya ketar-ketir karena rasa gugup. Junhui tidak merasa nyaman karena dia tahu dia cuma akan menghabiskan malam tanpa melakukan yang semestinya dilakukan. Dia menganggap dengan begitu tak ada bedanya dia tidur di rumah pelacuran atau di baraknya.

Gadis-gadis berpakaian tipis itu menyapa Mayor Han dengan ramah. Pria itu memang cukup dikenal di kawasan pelacuran ini karena cukup sering ke sana, dan mungkin dia juga rajin memberi tips yang lumayan pada germo maupun orang-orang yang melayaninya. Singkatnya, dia pelanggan nomor satu. Junhui melirik Seungjin yang nampak bersenandung di sisinya, dan Junhui takkan menyalahkan temannya. Memang hiburan kalau disediakan lebih baik diambil ketimbang ditampik.

“Selamat datang, Mayor Han,” seorang lelaki tua, yang seingat Junhui dijuluki Tuan Kupu-kupu, menyambut atasannya dengan ramah. “Saya sudah mendengar kabar baik itu, dan menduga kalau Mayor Han pasti akan berkunjung. Makanya saya sudah menyiapkan kamar, dan tentu saja pelacur-pelacur yang paling cantik untuk anda,” Mayor Han terkekeh.

“Berikan untuk anak buahku juga,” Mayor Han melirik para anak buahnya yang langsung mengikuti arahan Tuan Kupu-kupu ke arah kamar-kamar yang kosong.

“Belum lama ini kami mendapat orang baru. Pemuda berwajah manis,” ujar Tuan Kupu-kupu tapi Mayor Han mengedikkan bahu.

“Aku tidak tertarik laki-laki, mau secantik apapun,” ujarnya. Tapi Junhui tiba-tiba terpikirkan kalau itu mungkin bisa menjadi kesempatannya untuk lari dari situasi ini sampai besok pagi.

“Saya,” Junhui angkat bicara. Bahunya ditegakkan.

Mayor Han terbahak sebelum kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, “Tak kusangka kau tertarik pada hal semacam itu, Letnan Satu!”

Junhui hanya balas tersenyum tipis, sebelum kemudian mengangguk saat Tuan Kupu-kupu menunjukkannya tangga menuju lantai dua, “Lorong sebelah kanan, kamar nomor enam.”

Junhui lalu melangkah ringan ke arah yang ditunjukkan dan dia menemukan kamar itu dengan mudah. Ada suara-suara aneh tak asing yang berasal dari kamar-kamar sebelah. Mungkin malam ini kamar Junhui akan menjadi yang paling sepi di rumah bordil ini.

Kamar itu remang-remang, di tengahnya ada tempat tidur berkaki pendek dengan seprai putih, dan cahaya bulan tipis memasuki ruangan dari celah jendela, di mana di depannya berdiri sosok tubuh yang kurus dan agak jangkung –Junhui mengira mungkin pemuda itu hampir setinggi Junhui, mungkin berambut coklat tua, mungkin berusia tak jauh darinya, mengenakan kimono biru gelap dan longgar yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Tapi ada satu hal yang disadari oleh Junhui.

Kaki pemuda itu kecil sebelah.

Pemuda itu agak terlonjak saat dia menyadari kehadiran Junhui. Ia lalu dengan tertatih berusaha berjalan dan duduk di tepian kasur. Wajahnya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam, dan tangannya gemetar melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Pemuda itu tidak tahu kalau tangan Junhui sama gemetarnya, namun tak terlihat karena ia mengepalkannya kuat-kuat.

Lantai kayu berderit saat beradu dengan sepatu bot Junhui, yang melangkah sebelum kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang, di sisi pemuda itu.

“Aku kemari cuma untuk istirahat.”

Pemuda itu terkesiap seolah tak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Setiap prajurit yang datang ke rumah pelacuran kebanyakan cuma akan memiliki satu tujuan.

Junhui menghindari tatapan Wonwoo yang penuh keheranan, malah menyibukkan diri melepas sepatunya dan merebahkan diri sepenuhnya di ranjang.

Junhui menatap langit-langit dan bergumam, “Jangan ceritakan pada siapapun kalau aku tidak berbuat hal yang semestinya kuperbuat di sini. Bisa kau jaga rahasia?”

Pemuda itu mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Engsel tempat tidur berderit saat Junhui akhirnya merebahkan diri sepenuhnya di atas tempat tidur, menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangannya. Tapi dia lalu teringat sesuatu.

“Maaf, ini seharusnya tempat tidurmu, ya?”

Pemuda itu hanya diam seraya menatap Junhui dengan sendu, dia meremas sisi kimononya, melangkah mundur perlahan seolah dia menduga Junhui akan berubah pikiran pada detik berikutnya, lalu mendorongnya kasar ke tempat tidur seperti tamu-tamu lain yang pernah datang ke kamarnya.

“Aku tahu agak konyol mengatakan ini sebab kita baru pertama kali bertemu. Tapi kamu bisa percaya padaku.”

Si pemuda masih tak berkata apapun, alih-alih melangkah mendekati jendela kembali, menatap sinar bulan dan langit kelam yang tak tercapai di atas sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang berasal dari tubuh yang terlelap di tempat tidurnya, tubuh itu menyisakan tempat untuknya berbaring di tempat tidur itu, dan ketika kantuk mulai melandanya, si pemuda membaringkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati seraya menjaga jarak yang cukup lebar di antara mereka berdua.

Pagi datang dan si prajurit telah pergi, meninggalkan penyesalan pada pemuda yang bersamanya semalam karena tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih telah memberinya satu malam yang hening.

*

Junhui seolah kembali ke dalam mimpi begitu dia melangkah keluar dari kamar nomor enam di rumah pelacuran. Kembali pada mimpi yang begitu panjang di mana dia adalah seorang tentara, anak buah kesayangan atasan, pergi berperang dan mengotori tangannya dengan darah dari orang-orang yang bisa saja tidak bersalah. Dalam mimpi, benaknya terus bekerja dan memberinya begitu banyak pertanyaan yang dibiarkannya tak terjawab, dan semua kejadian yang dialaminya dalam mimpi terus berputar, berulang secara monoton, sampai dia menemukan titik di mana dia terbangun lagi.

Kamar nomor enam, rumah pelacuran Tuan Kupu-kupu.

Pemuda itu ada di sana, dan sekali lagi berdiri menatap jendela, padahal langit hanya menawarkan mendung di atas sana. Cahaya bulan yang pucat menimpakan sinar pada rambutnya yang gelap, dan sepasang mata sendu itu menatapnya, lagi-lagi, dalam diam.

“Sama seperti yang kemarin,” Junhui melambaikan tangannya, “Malam ini, aku bawa buku. Jadi aku hanya akan menghabiskan sisa malam dengan membaca dan tidur,” dia menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Junhui lalu melepaskan sepatu botnya dan naik ke ranjang. Pandangan si pemuda itu tidak lepas dari Junhui, dan mulutnya komat-kamit seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Junhui mencari posisi bersandar yang nyaman sebelum kemudian mulai membuka bukunya perlahan, “Aku tidak akan melarangmu naik ke tempat tidur. Lagipula, ini kamarmu.”

Pemuda itu akhirnya melangkah dan duduk di tepian ranjang, kali ini matanya hanya tertuju pada lantai kayu. “T-terima kasih...Tuan...”

Junhui mengangkat wajah dari bukunya, “Kukira selama ini kamu bisu.”

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, “Kebanyakan orang datang kemari bukan untuk mengajak bicara.”

Junhui tertegun sesaat ketika kimono longgar itu menunjukkan bagian kulit pucat, tulang selangka dan bekas-bekas merah dan keunguan yang masih cukup segar di permukaannya. Dia buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian pada bukunya lagi.

“Bersamaku, kamu bisa bicara kapanpun kamu mau,” ujar Junhui akhirnya sebelum kemudian menambahkan, “Namaku Junhui, aku tidak keberatan dipanggil dengan nama saja,” dia membalik halaman.

“Wonwoo...” pemuda itu berkata dengan suara rendah.

“Baiklah, salam kenal, Wonwoo. Mungkin aku akan sering kemari, selama atasanku masih cukup senang untuk menggunakan jasa pelacuran di tempat ini. Kau kupersilakan memandangi jendela sampai pagi, tidur, atau apapun yang kau ingin lakukan.”

“Kenapa?” Junhui mendengar Wonwoo bertanya.

“Apanya?”

“Kenapa kamu tidak meniduriku?”

Junhui berjengit, bukan pada betapa lugas Wonwoo melontarkan pertanyaannya, melainkan karena pikiran Junhui sudah menandai seks sebagai sesuatu yang berhubungan erat dengan ingatan yang bisa membuatnya muntah. Junhui lalu menarik napas dalam, “Yang jelas bukan karena aku bermoral atau semacamnya, cuma aku tidak merasa perlu.”

Wonwoo mengamati sosok Junhui, baju seragam dan pangkatnya masih rapi tersemat. Pemuda itu tidak ingin lantas percaya bahwa ada tentara yang baik setelah berkali-kali orang-orang serupa Junhui masuk ke kamarnya hanya karena mereka butuh melampiaskan nafsu. Tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ada keengganan di wajah Junhui. Kalau dia memang tak suka laki-laki, banyak perempuan di pelacuran ini yang bisa melayaninya. Tapi dia malah datang pada Wonwoo untuk kedua kalinya.

Malam itu cahaya bulan bersembunyi di balik awan, membuat Wonwoo cepat bosan karena hanya ada kegelapan di atas sana. Dia akhirnya duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang masih kosong, melirik Junhui yang masih membaca bukunya yang kemudian bertanya, “Kamu bosan?”

Wonwoo merasa dia butuh waktu untuk membiasakan dirinya pada sikap Junhui. Tamu-tamu yang datang padanya tak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini, “Aku menunggu.”

“Menunggu apa?”

“Menunggu kalau-kalau kamu ingin berbuat apa-apa.”

“Tapi aku memang tak mau berbuat apa-apa.”

“Orang-orang sepertimu yang datang kemari semua ingin melampiaskan nafsu.”

“Dan itu tak berlaku padaku,” Junhui menutup bukunya.

“Orang akan curiga kenapa kamar ini begitu hening setiap kali kamu datang.”

“Dan itu akan jadi urusanku saja,” Junhui melepaskan bajunya, melipatnya dan meletakkannya sembarang di atas meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur, menarik selimut dan membalik badan berlawanan dengan di mana Wonwoo berada.

“Apa kamu akan membangunkanku sebelum kamu pergi besok pagi?”

“Mungkin. Kalau mukamu tidak terlalu kasihan untuk dibangunkan seperti kemarin.”

“Apa kamu akan datang lagi?”

“Kamu ini cerewet sekali.”

Wonwoo akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara lagi, alih-alih merebahkan dirinya dan melirik punggung lebar di sebelahnya sebelum kemudian terlelap.

Pagi datang dan Wonwoo tak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Junhui juga sudah menghilang tanpa membangunkannya –yang mana berarti dia tidur dengan wajah kasihan, atau mungkin ngiler semalam. Wonwoo diam-diam mengharap Junhui akan kembali entah atas alasan apapun walau menurutnya itu agak mustahil. Tapi kemudian Wonwoo menemukan buku yang semalam dibaca Junhui tergeletak di lantai. Dia memungut dan membuka halamannya, menatap lembar-lembar menguning yang memiliki sedikit sekali gambar dan deretan kalimat yang panjang. Barangkali buku ini bisa menemaninya pada malam-malam berikutnya kalau bulan sedang tak ada.

Sayangnya, Wonwoo tak bisa membaca.

*

Junhui begitu lama sekali tidak datang. Wonwoo berpikir kalau mungkin dia sudah menemukan tempat yang lebih dia suka daripada tempat pelacuran Tuan Kupu-kupu. Situasi di daerah perbatasan sepertinya tengah memanas karena ada campur tangan asing yang hendak membantu para pemberontak melawan penguasa saat ini. Beberapa kali, Wonwoo mengharapkan bahwa dia tidak akan mendengar nama Junhui sebagai korban tewas di antara percakapan para tentara yang berkunjung ke tempat pelacuran. Menurut Wonwoo, Junhui harus tetap hidup, karena dia harus mengambil kembali bukunya.

Wonwoo menghitung hari, menghitung berapa kali tubuhnya didorong dengan kasar oleh para prajurit yang datang ke kamarnya, menghitung berapa luka dan lebam di kulitnya, sembari menunggu kedatangan Junhui. Tapi begitu lama Junhui masih belum muncul, dan Wonwoo mulai yakin kalau dia sudah lupa. Meskipun begitu, Wonwoo tetap mengharapkan bahwa pintu kamarnya suatu hari akan terbuka dan ia menemukan Junhui di baliknya. Namun hari itu tak kunjung datang, dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berhenti berharap sama sekali.

*

Wonwoo meringkuk di kasur, tubuhnya sedikit demam dan tenggorokannya sakit. Dia bisa saja meminta pada Tuan Kupu-kupu agar tak menerima tamu malam ini, tapi Wonwoo tak mau menyebabkan Junhui tidak bisa mengambil bukunya kalau-kalau dia datang. Mata Wonwoo terasa panas, pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Pintu bergeser terbuka, dan dia sempat yakin itu hanya halusinasi. Tapi sepertinya tidak, sebab dia merasakan pandangan yang begitu nyata ditujukan padanya, milik seorang pemuda jangkung dan tegap berseragam tentara.

“Kamu sakit?”

Wonwoo berusaha bangkit, mengusahakan matanya tak berkedip, dia takut Junhui hilang lagi.

“Aku tidak tahu...maaf, kupikir tidak apa-apa kalau aku kemari...”

“Bukumu ketinggalan,” Wonwoo membuka laci di samping tempat tidur dan menyerahkan buku itu pada Junhui.

“Terima kasih sudah menyimpannya untukku...Kau sudah baca isinya?”

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, “Aku tidak bisa membaca,” ujarnya, nyaris berbisik.

Sejenak mata Junhui membulat, “Begitu,” Junhui menjilat bibir, entah kenapa merasa agak bersalah.

“Tapi bukunya kelihatan menarik,” tukas Wonwoo. Junhui hanya menganggguk, melepas seragamnya dan melipatnya rapi di tempat tidur.

“Memang menarik,” kata Junhui, mengambil buku itu dan mengamati halaman-halaman depannya. “Kamu mau kubacakan?”

“Tapi kamu sudah baca sebagian.”

“Dan aku sudah lupa, jadi aku akan mulai lagi dari awal,” kata Junhui, tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa perlu berbohong untuk hal yang demikian sepele.

Wonwoo tidak menolak tawaran Junhui, tapi juga tidak mengiyakannya. Dia hanya diam berbaring di tempatnya, menatap lelaki itu mengambil posisi di sisinya, menyandarkan punggung dan mulai membacanya dengan suara.

Wonwoo tidak ingat sejak kapan dia terlelap, yang dia tahu, dalam mimpinya dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia semestinya terjaga. Karena Junhui akan menghilang lagi saat dia membuka mata, dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengucapkan apa yang ingin dia ucapkan.

Ketika pagi datang dan Wonwoo membuka mata, dia menemukan Junhui masih ada di dalam ruangan, sedang mengenakan kembali seragamnya dan bersiap. Junhui mendengar derit tempat tidur yang timbul dari gerakan Wonwoo saat bangun. “Tidurmu nyenyak?” dia bertanya tanpa melirik Wonwoo, matanya sibuk memperhatikan tangannya yang memasang kancing baju.

“Besok aku akan kembali lagi.”

Wonwoo mengerjap, tak bisa membedakan apakah dia sudah benar-benar bangun atau belum. Dia lalu melirik meja di sisi tempat tidur dan menemukan buku yang semalam dibacakan Junhui tergeletak di sana dengan secarik kertas yang menandai halaman terakhir dibaca. Wonwoo akhirnya hanya mampu mengatakan selamat jalan dan selamat bekerja pada Junhui yang menghilang di balik pintu.

*

Pagi itu, selesai sarapan, Tuan Kupu-kupu memanggil Wonwoo untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Senyumnya lebar dan Wonwoo bisa mendengarnya bersenandung, ekspresi yang sebelumnya tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada Wonwoo.

“Mulai sekarang, kamu tidak perlu melayani tamu-tamu lain lagi,” ujar Tuan Kupu-kupu. Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi.

“Kapten Moon telah secara khusus memintamu untuk melayaninya saja. Dia bahkan sudah membayarku di muka untuk mengunjungimu sampai beberapa malam ke depan,” Tuan Kupu-kupu geleng-geleng kepala dan berdecak, “Aku tak pernah menyangka permintaan seperti itu akan keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, hm?”

Wonwoo tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu karena dia sendiri tak mengerti.

*

Wonwoo biasanya selalu menantikan malam, karena hanya pada malam hari, dia bisa melihat bulan, bintang, dan berandai-andai bagaimana kebebasan di luar sana. Hampir dua tahun lamanya dia dipaksa menjadi pelacur di tempat Tuan Kupu-kupu, karena dulu saat desanya diserang oleh militer, dan para lelaki dipaksa untuk bergabung dan mengabdi, Wonwoo tidak bisa karena kondisi fisiknya. Akhirnya dia dibawa bersama dengan para gadis dan beberapa anak lelaki lain untuk mengabdi dengan cara lain, yakni dengan menjadi pelacur untuk para prajurit.

Wonwoo merasa beruntung sempat mengambil mawar putih yang dibeli Tuan Kupu-kupu di pasar tadi pagi, entah kenapa dia begitu ingin menyematkannya di atas telinga, dan sedikit berharap dengan begitu Junhui akan memandangnya dengan berbeda. Tuan Kupu-kupu mengatakan dia harus berhias sedikit dan mengganti kimononya yang usang dengan yang baru, warna merah.

Begitu pintu dibuka, Wonwoo tahu dia memiliki alasan untuk merasakan perasaan yang membuncah, untuk bibirnya mengulaskan senyum yang merekah, dan untuk kakinya yang meski kesulitan untuk berjalan, tetap berusaha mengantarnya agar bisa menjemput prajurit itu. Namun Kapten Moon justru datang dalam ekspresi muram, tatapannya kosong, dan Wonwoo tahu bahwa dia tak ada di mata Junhui.

Kepadanya, Junhui memberikan senyum kecil sebelum kemudian dia merengkuh Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya begitu tiba-tiba. Mawar putih jatuh ke lantai sebagaimana hati Junhui kepada Wonwoo, namun yang terakhir itu tentunya si pelacur tidak tahu.

*


	2. Pada Akhirnya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Apakah mereka akhirnya bahagia?"

*

*

Di dalam mimpi Junhui, langit berwarna merah dan bumi adalah permukaan di mana mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dengan lubang di tubuh mereka yang membusuk, beberapa bahkan tak memiliki kepala. Dia akan berjalan melintasi pemandangan itu dengan tatapan kosong sembari menyadari betul bahwa ini semua terjadi atas andilnya. Tanah dalam mimpi begitu kering, tak ada sebatang tunas pun di sana. Padahal, Junhui berharap untuk melihat bunga.

Junhui memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menunggu saatnya terbangun pada satu-satunya kenyataan yang dikenali otaknya. Mimpinya sudah terlampau panjang belakangan ini.

*

Wonwoo tak mampu menerka apa gerangan yang membuat pelanggan kesukaannya murung. Ia mendengar selentingan bahwa angin sedang berpihak pada mereka dalam perang, yang Wonwoo hanya bisa menyimpulkan berarti itu semestinya pertanda baik. Tapi masih tak ada senyum di wajah Junhui, dan itu membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau ikut muram meski tak punya alasan untuk itu. Dia sudah sengaja berdandan agar sedikit menarik –meski dia tahu bahwa tubuhnya terlalu kurus ditambah dengan bentuk kakinya yang membuatnya merasa rendah diri. Dia kemudian memberanikan diri menggamit tangan Junhui dan menyuruhnya untuk merebahkan kepala di pangkuannya. Junhui terlihat sedikit heran, tapi akhirnya menurut saja.

“Kamu sudah mengeluarkan uang untuk berada di sini, jadi lakukanlah sesuatu. Kalau tidak, aku yang akan membuatmu melakukannya,” Wonwoo menatap wajah Junhui di pangkuannya. Jari-jarinya yang kurus kemudian membelai rambut legam Junhui perlahan, membuat si prajurit memejamkan matanya karena nyaman.

Hening cukup lama karena Wonwoo menunggu, sementara Junhui tak merasa ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

“Buku yang kamu bacakan untukku waktu itu sudah selesai kamu baca?”

“Belum. Aku tidak sempat menyentuh novel lagi sejak terakhir kali.”

“Begitu.”

“Lagipula aku menunggu saat agar bisa menyelesaikannya bersamamu.”

“Aku ketiduran, 'kan?”

Junhui terkekeh, dan Wonwoo merasa agak lega melihatnya.

“Benar juga, tapi kamu tahu isi ceritanya.”

“Tidak, kok.”

“Ceritanya tentang sepasang kekasih yang dipisahkan oleh perang, lalu mereka berharap untuk jadi kunang-kunang. Kamu terlelap, lalu aku mendengarmu mengigau kalau kamu juga ingin jadi kunang-kunang.”

Wonwoo mengernyit, kedengarannya agak aneh walau bukan berarti mustahil. Sebab waktu itu dia sedang demam tinggi. “Aku bilang apa lagi?”

Junhui menggumam sebelum menjawab, “Aku cuma ingat kalau aku juga ketiduran tidak lama setelah itu,” dia meringis. “Apa kamu begitu ingin keluar?”

“Tidak juga,” jawab Wonwoo. “Ada di luar bukan berarti bebas. Keadaanku seperti ini, kau lihat? Kakiku ini seperti belenggu yang akan mengikutiku ke mana pun.”

“Aku bisa menjadi kakimu kalau kamu mau.”

“Gimana caranya?”

Junhui mengangkat bahu, “Gendong kamu di punggung aku?”

“Aku berat.”

“Nggak akan seberat apa yang pernah kubawa bolak-balik di markas militer.”

“Ternyata kamu sama saja cerewetnya.”

“Cuma mengajukan gagasan. Tapi semua terserah kamu.”

Wonwoo menggumam sambil mengusap rambut Junhui yang kemudian bertanya padanya, “Kamu mau kubacakan lanjutannya?”

“Apa sepasang kekasih itu berakhir bahagia?”

“Aku juga tidak tahu,” Junhui menggeleng, “Tapi mungkin saja.”

Wonwoo lalu terlihat seperti mempertimbangkan tawaran Junhui sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Junhui tersenyum lebar hingga gigi-giginya yang berderet rapi terlihat jelas. Wonwoo terkesiap sejenak karena, meskipun dia tahu Junhui gagah dan bertubuh tegap seperti tentara pada umumnya, dia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan kalau si prajurit itu demikian tampannya. Junhui bergegas mengambil bukunya dan mengajak Wonwoo untuk duduk di sisinya. Wonwoo mengambil bantal dan memeluknya seraya mendengarkan Junhui membaca. Sepasang kekasih itu terdengar begitu bahagia dan hari-hari mereka mereka selalu dipenuhi dengan tawa, hingga cerita sampai pada bagian di mana sepasang kekasih itu harus berpisah karena perang. Pemuda yang pergi ke medan perang itu adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan berkulit coklat dengan rambut selegam bulu gagak, dan di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam, Wonwoo membayangkan pemuda itu adalah Moon Junhui.

Mereka baru sampai pada pertengahan cerita ketika keduanya sama-sama terlelap. Wonwoo diam-diam berharap agar sepasang kekasih dalam cerita itu berakhir bahagia.

*

Wonwoo tidak begitu ingat kapan terakhir kali dia merasa begitu bahagia dalam hidupnya. Tapi kebahagiaannya saat ini adalah menemukan Junhui masih di sisinya saat dia membuka mata di pagi hari, Junhui yang memang akan pergi tapi berjanji pada Wonwoo bahwa dia akan menemuinya lagi. Wonwoo sudah biasa mendapati orang datang dan pergi begitu cepat dalam hidupnya, tapi ini pertama kalinya seseorang menjadikan dia tempat kembali. Meskipun dia tidak yakin apakah Junhui merasakan hal yang sama, baginya kebahagiaan miliknya itu sendiri sudah lebih dari cukup. Cukup baginya untuk melanjutkan hari, cukup baginya untuk menjadi alasannya tersenyum, dan cukup baginya untuk berpikir bahwa dia tidak butuh begitu banyak hal untuk merasa bahagia.

“Kapten Moon nampaknya sangat tergila-gila padamu,” Tuan Kupu-kupu berkata pada Wonwoo di suatu siang. Pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya memilah bunga-bunga yang akan dipakai untuk menghias kamar dan menatap majikannya itu dengan canggung. 'Tergila-gila' adalah ungkapan yang berlebihan.

Junhui bahkan tak pernah benar-benar menyentuh Wonwoo selayaknya pelanggan dan pelacur sekali pun. Selama ini Junhui hanya membiarkan Wonwoo berada di sisinya, membacakan Wonwoo buku, mereka akan bicara kemudian terlelap. Hal yang sama berulang pada setiap kunjungan. Wonwoo sudah terbiasa.

“Saya tidak terlalu yakin...” gumam Wonwoo.

Tuan Kupu-kupu menggeleng, “Dia anak buah kesayangan Tuan Han. Pemuda yang berdedikasi dan berprestasi di militer. Selama saya mengenalnya, saya hanya tahu Kapten Moon adalah pemuda yang dingin. Padahal kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja meniduri perempuan manapun, pelacur atau bukan. Tapi saya tak pernah melihatnya benar-benar tertarik. Bahkan pada gadis tercantik sekalipun.”

Wonwoo hanya bisa kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatannya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Junhui tidak pernah bilang apa-apa, dan selama ini Wonwoo tidak menganggap sikapnya yang kurang biasa itu sebagai masalah. Baginya tak ada hal yang perlu dituntut. Wonwoo sadar betul mereka bukan sepasang kekasih –perasaannya jelas sepihak, dan Junhui mungkin hanyalah menunjukkan sikap manusia layak yang semestinya sehingga tak ada yang istimewa. Walaupun menurut Wonwoo, Junhui memperlakukannya dengan luar biasa. Sebab selama menjadi pelacur, perlakuan buruk, tubuh yang dihampaskan ke sana kemari, atau bahkan dipukul, adalah hal yang biasa.

“Berpakaianlah yang rapi dan manis, nanti malam dia akan mengunjungimu lagi,” tukas Tuan Kupu-kupu. Wonwoo tak bisa menahan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Tak pernah terpikir olehnya dulu betapa menunggu bisa memberinya kebahagiaan.

*

Langkah Junhui gontai saat ia menyusuri koridor menuju kamar Wonwoo. Dia akan terbangun dari mimpi begitu ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Wonwoo nanti, dan otaknya bekerja sangat keras untuk melupakan hal-hal yang telah terjadi dalam mimpinya yang meskipun berkabut dan tak berurut, tapi hari ini sempat meninggalkan jejak di tangan Junhui. Jejak yang berbau mirip besi dan anyir, yang sudah berkali-kali dibasuhnya dengan air, tapi Junhui merasa darah orang-orang itu sedemikian pekatnya hingga menempel di kulit. Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil memejamkan mata sebelum kemudian membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo. Junhui terbangun dari mimpinya seketika.

Wonwoo memakai kimono biru tua yang terlihat jelas kalau itu baru. Junhui memang sempat memberi uang dan meminta Tuan Kupu-kupu untuk membelikan Wonwoo baju baru yang manapun yang Wonwoo inginkan saat dia membayar untuk Wonwoo di muka. Junhui bahkan lupa pernah berkata hal itu pada Tuan Kupu-kupu, tapi melihat betapa cocok pakaian itu di tubuh Wonwoo, Junhui mengatakan pada dirinya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuan Kupu-kupu.

“Kamu datang,” ujar Wonwoo. Sebuah pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan, seolah dia ingin memastikan bahwa prajurit di hadapannya bukanlah halusinasi. Junhui tak bisa tidak mengacuhkan senyum Wonwoo yang sampai ke matanya. Junhui tidak pernah memiliki seseorang begitu menantikan kehadirannya hingga dia merasakan seolah bahagia mengaliri rongga dadanya. Wonwoo seperti angin lembut yang meniup kabut dalam pikiran Junhui dan membuat segalanya menjadi jelas, kehadiran yang membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk yang panjang dan melelahkan.

Junhui tersenyum tulus walau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelelahannya. Wonwoo dengan cekatan menghampirinya dan membantu Junhui melepaskan mantel. Tidak pernah Wonwoo demikian senang menyambut pelanggan, menunggunya seraya duduk bersebelahan. Junhui menjilat bibir, ada hal lain yang dia terpikir ingin dilakukannya hari ini dengan Wonwoo –selain berdiam di kamar, membacakannya buku hingga mereka terlelap, “Kamu keberatan nggak, kalau malam ini kita cari angin di luar?”

Junhui menggaruk pelipisnya, “Kamu selama ini ada di sini terus, kan. Jadi kupikir aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar.”

Mulut Wonwoo terbuka sedikit, benar-benar tidak habis pikir bahwa orang ini, orang yang telah membayarnya untuk hanya melayaninya saja secara khusus dan berhak untuk berbuat apapun kepadanya, malah menanyakan apa yang Wonwoo inginkan. Wonwoo lalu menarik napas.

“Iya, aku mau.”

Junhui lalu tersenyum, mengacak pelan rambut coklat Wonwoo, “Ayo, kita siap-siap.”

*

Hembusan angin malam masih membuat Wonwoo agak menggigil bahkan setelah Junhui meminjaminya mantel untuk melapisi kimononya yang tidak cukup tebal. Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di pepohonan berguguran menaburi sungai dengan kelopak-kelopak merah muda. Hari sudah larut, sehingga tidak banyak orang yang melintas. Wonwoo tidak perlu takut orang-orang akan menatap bentuk kakinya atau cara berjalannya yang tertatih. Junhui benar, sepertinya dia memang butuh keluar.

Wonwoo mau, asalkan Junhui bersamanya.

“Dingin?” Junhui menoleh pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan.

“Sebenarnya sudah lumayan hangat. Sebentar lagi kan musim panas, cuma aku gampang kedinginan.”

“Junhui tersenyum, “Iya juga, ya. Musim panas nanti, kalau kamu nggak keberatan jalan lebih jauh sedikit dari ini, aku ingin menunjukkan suatu tempat padamu.”

“Apa?”

“Tempat di mana banyak kunang-kunang. Aku juga belum pernah ke sana, tapi aku tahu tempat mana yang dimaksud.”

Wonwoo mengerjap.

“Cuma kalau kamu mau.”

Keduanya sama sekali tidak sadar kalau mereka saling tersipu. Wonwoo cuma bisa menggumamkan iya.

Mereka tak saling bicara cukup lama, cuma menikmati sinar bulan, awan-awan kelabu dan suara daun yang gemerisik, “Balik, yuk? Kayaknya makin dingin,” ajak Junhui. Wonwoo cuma mengangguk. Tapi kemudian dia tersentak saat merasakan jemari Junhui di rambutnya, dan tiba-tiba wajah mereka sudah begitu dekat.

Wonwoo tidak pernah begitu menginginkan seseorang dalam hidupnya seperti ini. Sejak dia dipaksa bekerja di rumah bordil, dia membuang segala harapannya untuk merasakan hal-hal semacam perasaan berbalas, memiliki seseorang yang menyukainya dengan tulus, mendapati seseorang menatapnya seolah dialah pusat semesta.

Tapi bersama Junhui, harapan-harapan itu tumbuh, subur hingga menjalar menguasai seluruh dirinya, mendorongnya untuk berharap dan bermimpi. Bahwa Junhui punya pikiran yang sama, bahwa Junhui juga membayangkan seperti apa rasanya mencium Wonwoo sebagaimana yang Wonwoo bayangkan tentang Junhui. Bagaimana kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan bagi satu sama lain.

Segalanya berputar begitu cepat di kepala Wonwoo, dan saat dia tersadar, dia sudah menutup jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Junhui, memberikannya ciuman yang semestinya singkat dan pelan. Tapi Wonwoo begitu ingin menjadi serakah hari ini. Selama ini selalu dia yang ditarik oleh orang-orang yang ingin memakainya, dan Wonwoo akan diam saja dengan kakinya terbuka, agar orang-orang itu lekas selesai urusannya dan tugas Wonwoo selesai. Tapi Junhui membuat Wonwoo ingin menariknya lembut, agar ciuman mereka bisa lebih lama dan dalam. Tangan Wonwoo meremas bagian depan kemeja Junhui, berharap segala gestur yang dibuatnya akan memberi tahu pemuda itu betapa Wonwoo menginginkannya. Perlahan Wonwoo melonggarkan bajunya agar sebagian bahunya terlihat –hal yang selama ini dilakukannya agar para laki-laki itu tergoda, dilakukannya sekarang pada Junhui.

Wonwoo biasa diperlakukan seperti seonggok daging, namun hari ini dia berharap bahwa Junhui melihatnya seperti seorang kekasih.

Keduanya sedikit terengah saat mereka saling memberi jarak. Sepasang tangan Junhui di pinggang Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasakan wajahnya panas, tapi itu tidak mengurangi keinginannya untuk meraih Junhui lagi.

Kali ini Junhui menahannya, hati Wonwo seketika mencelos. Dia tidak siap dengan penolakan. Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya, menerima bahwa dia semestinya tahu diri, tapi kemudian dirasakannya Junhui menggamit tangannya, berbicara pelan.

“Pulang, sekarang.”

**

Pintu kayu berderit sebelum kemudian berdebam perlahan, tangan buru-buru menggeser kunci ke posisi tertutup. Junhui tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, dia cuma diam membiarkan Wonwoo terus menciumnya, seraya sesekali bibirnya menuruni leher Wonwoo, menghirup aroma keringatnya, merasakan betapa Wonwoo begitu nyata, bukan hanya sekedar bagian dari mimpi di mana Junhui tinggal.

Wonwoo membaringkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur sebelum kemudian merentangkan tangannya, tubuhnya memanggil Junhui untuk berada sedekat mungkin dengannya. Junhui memejamkan matanya erat-erat sesaat. Wonwoo begitu indah, sementara Junhui jijik setengah mati dengan tangannya sendiri, tangan-tangan yang akan menyentuh Wonwoo, tangan-tangan yang tidak patut menyentuh Wonwoo seujung jari pun.

“Junnie...” panggil Wonwoo lemah. Dia menunggu, dan tatapan yang Wonwoo berikan membuat Junhui pusing. Suara-suara menghantam ingatannya, berulang-ulang dan memuakkan, mengiringi potongan-potongan gambar yang begitu ingin dia lupakan. Tapi semakin dia ingin melupakan, memorinya semakin lantang dan jelas di kepalanya.

Perempuan itu, perempuan yang kakinya kecil sebelah. Yang bunuh diri setelah diperkosa oleh rekannya. Telinga Junhui mulai berdenging dan memori itu semakin lekat padanya tanpa ampun.

“Junnie!”

Junhui terkesiap. Wonwoo sudah duduk di hadapannya, menatapnya cemas seraya tangannya mengusap pelan wajah Junhui, mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya yang ternyata gemetar. “Kamu baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali.”

Wonwoo, satu-satunya kenyataan yang dia kenali.

Junhui terhenyak, kemudian menyeka keringatnya yang sudah mengalir. Dia lalu menghela napas, pandangannya tertunduk, “Maaf ya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Walaupun aku mau, aku tidak bisa.”

Wonwoo tersenyum, “Mungkin kamu cuma kelelahan. Kita tidur saja kalau begitu,” Wonwoo merapikan selimut dan mengajak Junhui berbaring di sisinya.

“Maaf ya Wonwoo,” Junhui berbaring menatap langit-langit.

“Nggak apa-apa,” sahut Wonwoo pelan.

“Boleh kupegang tanganmu?”

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, hanya langsung memberi tangannya kepada Junhui. Tangan Wonwoo hangat.

Junhui tahu dia ada, Junhui tahu dia nyata.

Bukan mimpi.

**

Senapan dikokang, pelatuk ditarik, satu peluru menembus tepat di kepala. Tubuh itu ambruk, tak lagi bernyawa. Junhui menurunkan senapannya sementara rekannya mendekati onggokan tubuh itu, memastikan sudah tewas atau belum.

“Dia terakhir?” Junhui menyeka cipratan darah yang menempel di wajahnya. Rekannya mengangguk.

“Sial, nambahin kerjaan aja. Padahal tinggal patuh apa susahnya?”

“Ayo kembali ke markas sekarang,” Junhui berbalik. Rekannya tidak melihat tangan Junhui yang gemetaran.

**

Gemericik air mengalir pelan, menelusuri tangan Junhui yang sudah sedari tadi ia gosok entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Seharusnya sudah bersih, tapi bau anyir darah itu masih tersisa. Dia menggosoknya semakin keras, tapi aroma itu masih ada dan begitu pekat. Seolah itu bukan cuma berasal dari tangannya, tapi juga otaknya yang merekam baunya terlalu jelas. Junhui membersihkan tangannya berulang-ulang hingga dia lupa sudah berapa kali dia melakukannya.

Junhui akan menemui Wonwoo, dan dia begitu takut kalau Wonwoo tahu hal yang sengaja tak pernah dikatakannya. Jangan sampai Wonwoo tahu, ia mengingatkan dirinya dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya selesai dan mulai bersiap untuk meninggalkan markas.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Tuan Kupu-kupu seperti menyusuri sebuah lorong gelap di mana di ujungnya terlihat titik sinar kecil, yang sekilas nampak dekat, namun tak kunjung sampai ke sana meskipun dia sudah jauh berjalan. Di ujung lorong itulah dia akan terbangun dari mimpi dan bertemu Wonwoo.

“Junnie!”

Wonwooo berseru menyambutnya begitu Junhui masuk. Tangannya mengusap rambut Wonwoo, merasakan kehadiran laki-laki itu dengan begitu dekat.

Nyata.

Seperti hari yang kemarin-kemarin, Junhui dan Wonwoo akan duduk bersisian. Junhui membacakan kelanjutan novel itu dan Wonwoo akan mendengarkan. Halaman yang belum terbaca menyisa semakin tipis, diam-diam Junhui tak ingin kisah itu cepat berakhir. Atau barangkali dia perlu membawa buku yang lain.

“Malam ini cukup sampai di situ saja ceritanya,” ujar Wonwoo ketika Junhui hendak membalik halaman.

“Kamu bosan? Atau sudah capek?”

Wonwoo tidak bilang kalau dia tidak ingin cerita itu berakhir terlalu cepat. Tepatnya, _mereka_ berakhir terlalu cepat.

“Aku lebih suka...begitu...”

Junhui tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. Dia langsung menyisipkan pembatas sebelum menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di meja. Junhui lalu berbaring, pandangannya menatap langit-langit, kemudian Wonwoo.

“Kurasa aku menyukaimu.”

Mata Wonwoo membulat, tatapannya segera mencari wajah Junhui untuk memastikan ada tidaknya kesungguhan di sana.

“Kamu bohong,” Wonwoo mencengkram kain kimononya.

“Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu?”

“Kamu bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhku. Padahal kamu bisa.”

“Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa.”

“Karena aku tidak menarik.”

“Kamu luar biasa menarik, sampai-sampai aku mengingat setiap lekuk wajahmu, suaramu, bahkan saat aku semestinya memikirkan hal lain.”

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, “Kamu sedang berusaha melucu, ya?”

“Bukan, aku berusaha mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan.

Bagiku...dari semua hari dalam hidupku, hanya hari-hari yang kulalui bersamamulah yang terasa nyata.”

Wonwoo lalu menggeser posisinya, menunduk menatap Junhui yang balas menatapnya. “Kamu tidak sungguh-sungguh,” ulang Wonwoo. Dia tidak suka kalau setelah ini dia akan punya pengharapan lain.

“Aku sungguh-sungguh. Tapi mungkin lebih baik kamu menganggapku bercanda,” ujar Junhui. Matanya menerawang. “Sebab kalau kamu tahu apa yang kulakukan, kamu pasti benci padaku.”

“Kamu tahu apa yang kulakukan. Apa kamu benci padaku?”

“Kamu berbeda, Wonwoo.”

“Aku menyukaimu, bahkan tanpa tahu apa yang kamu lakukan,” ujar Wonwoo, matanya menatap Junhui yang balik menatapnya. “Kamar ini seperti tempurung, dan bisa saja aku adalah katak yang terperangkap, tak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di luar. Tapi hanya di sini aku bisa bertemu denganmu, aku tak perlu tahu hal apa yang bisa membuatku benci padamu. Aku tak ingin tahu.”

Wonwoo menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, “Bagiku, kamu-” tapi kalimat itu terputus oleh jari Junhui di atas bibirnya.

“Jangan dilanjutkan,” Junhui menggeleng.

“Kenapa?”

“Aku tak bisa berjanji.”

“Aku tak akan memintamu untuk berjanji,” Wonwoo menjilat bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan, “Aku ingin bilang kalau aku mau menunggumu atas kemauanku sendiri.”

“Nggak bisa,” Junhui menggeleng cepat. “Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, kamu nggak boleh menungguku. Lakukan apa yang kamu mau, pergilah ke manapun yang kamu inginkan. Dengan begitu kamu akan bahagia.”

Wonwoo menggigit bibir, pandangannya tertunduk pada pangkuannya, “Bagaimana kalau kubilang keberadaanmu dalam hidupku adalah kesempatanku untuk bahagia?”

Junhui terhenyak sebelum kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke lutut. “Wonwoo, kamu akan bahagia bersama orang lain,” kata Junhui. “Dan orang lain itu tak akan pernah jadi aku.”

Kalimat Junhui menutup percakapan mereka malam itu. Kesepian itu datang kembali meminta tempat mereka yang sebelumnya sempat sirna di hati keduanya. Junhui kembali pada mimpi buruknya yang bagai tak berkesudahan, dan Wonwoo merasakan sesak di dadanya. Begitu sakit, jauh lebih menyakitkan dari perlakuan orang-orang yang datang untuk menidurinya. Semakin sakit saat Wonwoo menyadari kalau rasa sakitnya itu disebabkan oleh orang yang tak pernah menyakitinya. Orang yang membawakannya kebahagiaan.

*

Junhui begitu lama tidak terbangun dari mimpi. Satu-satunya kenyataan yang dikenali otaknya telah menjadi sesuatu yang tak lagi bisa dijangkau, dan Junhui hanya bisa menggenggam ingatan itu erat-erat, sebab dia percaya kalau dia sampai lupa, maka dia tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Dia hanya bisa tinggal di dunia tanpa Wonwoo, dan hidupnya akan habis terombang-ambing sampai ketiadaan menjemput.

Junhui tak pernah lagi terbangun dari mimpinya yang semakin hari semakin buruk dan tak berujung. Dua kota dibom oleh musuh lewat serangan udara, menyebabkan kerugian fatal pada negara dan pemimpin dipaksa menyerah dan tentara yang dianggap pendosa akan dihukum mati. Junhui beserta para prajurit lainnya yang terlibat dalam berbagai macam pembantaian dan kejahatan kemanusiaan semasa perang dipenjarakan dalam sebuah ruangan yang sempit dan menunggu penghakiman yang sudah akan jelas ujungnya. Dan dalam keadaan itu, Junhui hanya mengingat Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang menurutnya begitu murni dan tak layak disentuh seujung jari pun oleh tangan kotornya yang bau amis darah orang-orang sipil, wanita-wanita yang diperkosa oleh prajurit yang merupakan kawanannya, kampung dengan gubuk-gubuk yang hangus terbakar, keluarga yang tak bisa sedikit pun dia ingat, kemudian Wonwoo lagi. Buku yang mereka baca disimpan Wonwoo, dan tak seorang pun dari mereka berdua akan tahu apakah pasangan kekasih itu berakhir bahagia. Namun sekarang Junhui menanti akhirnya sendiri yang tak akan bahagia.

Sang kapten berjalan dengan mata tertutup seraya dituntun untuk menghadapi algojo yang sudah mengokang senapan, yang segera memuntahkan peluru yang melesat menembus kepalanya, dan mimpi Kapten Moon Junhui berakhir sebagaimana kenyataan yang sudah mendahuluinya.

*

Wonwoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun itu pastilah suatu hal yang begitu buruknya hingga hingga manusia seolah menunjukkan sisi-sisi mereka yang paling buas, yang didorong oleh naluri ingin bertahan hidup setelah pihak mereka dikalahkan dalam perang, mengakibatkan kemiskinan dan kelaparan, serta wabah penyakit datang. Namun seburuk apapun keadaan, Wonwoo tak mau beranjak dari daerah itu, bahkan setelah rumah pelacuran Tuan Kupu-kupu habis dijarah dan dibakar. Wonwoo takut Junhui datang mencarinya, sebab Wonwoo ingin ditemukan, dan dia ingin menunggu seberapa lama pun. Tak peduli meski apa yang dilakukannya mungkin hanya kesia-siaan, Wonwoo tak punya tempat lain untuk dituju.

Buku milik Junhui disimpannya rapat di balik kimononya yang telah rombeng dan lusuh. Setiap hari, dengan perut lapar dan langkah yang tertatih dia akan datang ke puing-puing rumah pelacuran Tuan Kupu-kupu dan berharap akan bertemu Junhui di sana –atau siapapun yang mengenakan baju serupa lelaki itu, yang mana mungkin bisa dia tanyakan keberadaan Junhui. Wonwoo percaya Junhui tak akan mencampakkannya. Tapi tak ada siapapun di sana, hanya ada angin dan sisa-sisa arang yang beterbangan di udara.

Wonwoo semakin melemah, dia hanya bisa menghabiskan harinya terbaring di sebuah lorong sempit dan lembab bersama orang-orang senasib yang juga tak punya rumah. Makan makanan sisa dan tikus-tikus, atau lebih sering menahan lapar hingga tubuhnya tinggal tulang dan kulit, matanya cekung sampai dia tak berani melihat refleksi pantulan wajahnya sendiri.

Wonwoo kemudian mendengar selentingan bahwa pasukan yang pernah dikatakan Junhui sebagai kawanannya tengah ada di desa yang berdekatan dengan tempatnya saat itu. Maka dengan segala sisa tenaga yang dia punya, Wonwoo membawa dirinya ke desa itu. Jalan yang terasa begitu panjang dan terlalu keras bagi keadaannya. Ia tersengal sebelum kemudian terbaring lemah di sebuah jalanan yang sepi dan terbuka, di mana dia bisa menatap bintang-bintang di langit sana tanpa berbingkaikan jendela.

Napasnya semakin berat kemudian dia batuk darah. Wonwoo tidak yakin dia akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, dan dia juga tahu kalau dia tak perlu bertahan. Dalam kegelapan dan bau rumput basah itu, dia mengingat Junhui. Wonwoo memikirkan di mana dia sekarang, dan apakah dia masih di atas bumi. Dia memikirkan bagaimana kisah sepasang kekasih itu berakhir, dan sedikit banyak berharap karakter-karakter itu tidak akan berakhir seperti dia dan Junhui. Tapi mereka tak akan pernah tahu.

Mata Wonwoo semakin berat, pandangannya memburam diselimuti pekatnya malam dan kelopak matanya yang ingin menutup. Saat itu, dia melihat kunang-kunang, dan Wonwoo teringat pada keinginannya suatu kali. Mungkin dia juga akan menjadi kunang-kunang, mungkin dia akan bertemu dengan jiwa Junhui di suatu tempat di mana mereka akhirnya akan bahagia.

Dalam kesunyian, Wonwoo tersenyum. Dia menutup mata dengan perasaan lega untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya dalam hidupnya.

*

*

*

Junhui menyeret kopernya sambil memperhatikan secarik kertas berisi alamat dan mencocokkannya dengan deretan bangunan di jalan yang dia lewati. Seharusnya tujuannya ada di dekat sini, tapi dia tidak kunjung menemukan tempat yang dimaksud. Di sekitarnya, tak ada orang yang bisa ditanya.

“Maaf! Permisi!” Junhui segera menunduk saat dia menyadari dia berteriak pada anak berseragam yang lewat. Anak itu memegang buku, dan kelihatan seumuran dengannya. Junhui menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, otaknya berusaha keras menyusun kalimat dalam bahasa yang baru dia pelajari. “Bisa...tolong? Ini-” dia menyerahkan catatan ke hadapan anak itu, yang menerimanya dan mulai membaca. Anak itu lalu menatap Junhui sebelum kemudian mendorong jembatan kacamatanya.

“Kebetulan, aku juga mau ke sini. Ayo sama-sama,” ujar anak itu. Junhui lalu mengangguk dan menghela napas lega. Beruntung dia bertemu anak itu. “Sebenarnya dekat,” tambah anak itu.

“Kamu juga di sana?” tanya Junhui. Anak itu mengangguk.

“Iya. Dari mana asalmu? Aku dari Changwon.”

“Ah, a-aku...aku Shenzhen.”

Anak itu membulatkan bibirnya, menyadari kenapa Junhui bicara dengan terbata-bata. “Bahasa Korea-mu lumayan.”

“Sungguh?”

“Mudah dimengerti, kok,” anak itu tersenyum tipis. “Nah, kita sudah sampai.”

Junhui memperhatikan bangunan itu sekilas. Sama dengan foto yang ditunjukkan padanya, “Liftnya sebelah sini,” anak itu menunjuk lorong di sudut. Junhui tanpa ragu mengikutinya. “Omong-omong, namaku Jeon Wonwoo,” anak itu menyodorkan tangannya untuk dijabat Junhui.

“Aku Wen Junhwi. Panggil Jun saja,” Junhui membalas senyum Wonwoo. “Terima kasih sudah membantuku, ya,” ujar Junhui tulus. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Lift mereka datang agak lama, Wonwoo lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan melanjutkan membaca buku. Ini pertama kalinya Junhui melihat buku itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang rasanya tak asing. “Kamu suka baca?”

“Iya, walau tidak begitu sering.”

“Bukunya menarik?”

Wonwo terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Junhui, “Hmm plotnya biasa saja, tapi penulisnya pintar merangkai kata,” Wonwoo lalu membalik buku dan mengamati sampulnya, “Ceritanya tentang sepasang kekasih yang terpisah karena perang.”

“Apa mereka akhirnya bahagia?”

“Entahlah, aku akan meminjamimu kalau aku sudah selesai,” Wonwoo mengangkat bahu.

Junhui hanya terkekeh, “Sayangnya, aku belum lancar membaca.”

“Begitu ya...sayang sekali.”

Lift mereka sampai ke lantai tujuan, “Kau mau kubacakan?” Wonwoo nynegir, dan Jun mengedipkan matanya atas sekelebat ingatan yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa pernah dijalaninya. Sebuah kamar yang sempit, lantai kayu, kimono biru.

Buku.

Junhui berpikir apakah Wonwoo juga merasakan hal yang sama.

*


End file.
